Still Standing, My Guardian Angel
by WindWing
Summary: Hi! this is a DxS story...so if u dont like pairings dont read! sam is dead and Danny gets a visit from a familar ghost... hehe plz r&r!


Still Standing, My Guardian Angel (1)

A Danny Phantom Song Fic

By WindWing

Disclaimer : I do not own Danny Phantom or the song 'Still Standing' by The Rasmus. We can all dream though… huh… sob

**I wish you were here tonight with me**

**To see the northern lights…**

He stood upon the hill; a broken boy.

**I wish you were here tonight with me…**

She had lost her life at this spot were he stood. And it killed him too. _'No…Please…'_

**I wish I could have you by my side **

**Tonight while the sky is burning…**

'_Sam, please come back…' _a single silver tear rolled down his pale water-stained cheek. Feeling defeated, his head hung low.

**I wish I could have you by my side…**

Danny Fenton scrunched up his eyes, obscuring his vision in an attempt cease the flow of his cold tears. He failed. _'Damn!_ _I'm a failure… I failed you my Sam… I'm sorry…'_

'**Cause I've been down, and I've been crawling,**

**won't back down no more…**

Danny let out a sob as his emotions took him over, changing him into Danny Phantom. "Huh? No! Go away! You caused this! It's Your fault! You freak!" He pulled at his snow-white hair in frustration.

"Danny, why, if you don't like me anymore, I'll go…" The fall of tears stopped as he heard the oh-so-familiar chuckle of his deceased best-friend.

"Sam? Sam!" he spun around on his heel. "Wait. Am I hallucinating? Y-you can't be here… I'm going insane!" Danny once again started pulling on his hair as he knelt before the image of his best-friend.

**Can't you stop the lies**

**Falling from the skies**

**Down on me**

**I'm still standing…**

"I'm real, idiot, I'm just, dead." Danny looked up with disbelief. She returned his look. "What, oh yeah, like **you've never **seen a ghost before…" she laughed sarcastically.

"How can you be so calm?" he asked, standing up, never changing his expression.

**Can't you roll the dice?**

**I might be surprised,**

**Conscience clear,**

**I'm still standing here…**

"Danny, I always felt caged in life. However, now I'm dead, I'm free!" she floated off the ground smiling and spinning.

"B-but, y-your family? Your friends? Me? What about me? I-I could've saved you." Floating down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his ear.

**Burns like a thousand stars, though you're light-years away…**

**Burns like a thousand stars and more…**

"Danny - both of you - I could never say this before in life, but, I loved you, and still do. I loved you since we first met. Oh, and by the way, those fake-out make-outs were real to me… Listen, if you love me too, you'll let me go. I won't be far. I'm yours Danny and always was, so now I'll be your guardian. Your own guardian angel…"

**You're up there, your always with me**

**Smiling down on me…**

She pulled away and kissed him on his cheek. Her violet eyes penetrated his own ice-blue ones, easing away the sorrow and refilling them with love and adoration. "I love you, too, my Sam."

**It's something sacred, something so beautiful,**

**Something quiet to ease my mind**

**When the pressure is taking me over and over…**

Slowly, she slipped away, smiling peacefully and freely. He smiled too, a sad one, but a smile nonetheless. As a violet light engulfed her, she joked, "Oh, and Danny, stay away from Paulina, seriously, or you can consider your pale butt unprotected and kicked." She winked at him before disappearing, a cloud of mist and specks of sparkles left behind. By now, Danny Fenton was back in control.

'**Cause I've been down, and I've been crawling,**

**Pushed around, always falling,**

**You're up there, you're always with me,**

**Smiling down on me…**

With a sad, longing sigh, the boy walked down the slope towards the empty night road, the street lights starting to burn one-by-one in a violet glow as he walked beside them.

**Conscience clear,**

**I'm still standing,**

**Here.**

A/N : Wow! I'm done! Well, what do you think? Is it ok? It's my first fan fic/song fic so if you do have flames, please be gentle. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Cheers For reading! Review please!

XxWindWingxX


End file.
